


Persuasive

by Deanon



Category: SAKANA
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Seriously mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanon/pseuds/Deanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Taisei is incredibly persuasive, and Yuudai tries hard to be annoyed by that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasive

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write boys kissing okay
> 
> that's all that was the only point here
> 
> there is no plot there's just a lot of kissing

“Yuuuudaaaaiii,” Taisei whined, leaning in close until his forehead was pressed against Yuudai’s. Their breaths mingled together, the world narrowing to this tiny pocket of space between them. “Please?”

Yuudai really should have already left. They were standing in Taisei’s empty apartment in the late afternoon, with far less space between them than there should be.  Yuudai had already picked up the sweatshirt that he’d forgotten there, so he really had no reason to stay. He’d spent most of the day with Taisei. He _should_ go home.

He certainly _shouldn’t_ stand there and continue to be harassed like this.

“...Hell no.” Yuudai looked away from Taisei, focusing on anything other than how close Taisei was. The messy coffee table next to them, for example! Three coffee mugs, and what looked like it might be a phone bill, and Taisei was standing so close Yuudai could feel him breathing. He was so close that Yuudai’s couldn’t take a deep breath without touching him. He wanted to mind more than he actually did.

Taisei, undeterred by Yuudai's objections, reached forward and grabbed Yuudai’s waist. Yuudai jumped under the touch, his face going warm, but Taisei pressed the tips of his fingers into Yuudai’s sweatshirt and Yuudai relaxed despite himself. His face was still warm, though.

Taisei’s drummed his fingers on Yuudai’s sides, skimming the line between tickling and touching. Yuudai considered, in passing, taking his sweatshirt off. “ _Please_?” Taisei pleaded again.

“ _No,”_ Yuudai snapped. He was going to hold his ground. He _was_.

Taisei smiled even bigger, completely unbothered by Yuudai’s refusal.

_How could somebody even smile that big without looking deranged?_

Focus, Yuudai.

Taisei leaned in until his nose was touching Yuudai’s, and Yuudai was _forced_ to look at Taisei because Taisei was taking up almost his entire field of vision. On his waist, Taisei’s hands traced little patterns, the tips of his fingers playing with the hem of Yuudai’s sweatshirt. “ _Pleeeeaase?”_ Taisei said, almost a whisper, and then leaned forward and kissed the corner of Yuudai’s mouth.

It was infuriating how Taisei could win arguments like that. It was manipulative. It was –

Fine, it was charming as hell.

“Please,” Taisei kissed the tip of Yuudai’s nose, “please,” his cheek, just under his scar, “please,” the corner of his mouth, “ _please?”_ and paused hovering just over Yuudai’s lips, so close that Yuudai could _feel_ Taisei’s smile more than see it.

Exasperated (and trying to tell himself he wasn’t going to give in), Yuudai slid his hand up to grab the back of Taisei’s neck. He hesitated for just a moment – just long enough for Taisei to slip from _teasing_ into _confused_ – and then steeled himself and pulled Taisei down to just _kiss_ him, already.

There was a surprised moment when Yuudai started quickly constructing arguments about _I was just trying to get you to shut up, ok_ , and then Taisei pressed back into the kiss with a smile, and Yuudai forgot all his arguments at once.

Taisei pulled back after a moment, smile still firmly in place. Yuudai scowled – doubly so when Taisei said brightly, “So is that a yes?”

“Mmmmrgh,” Yuudai mumbled, leaning forward to bury his head in Taisei’s shoulder. He was hopeless. This was hopeless. He was _hopeless_.

Taisei’s fingers finally slipped under his hoodie and traced the tiniest section of warm, bare skin. A shiver ran down his spine, settling in his stomach.

“What was that?” Taisei asked.

“Mmi said _fine_ ,” Yuudai grumbled, still almost too quiet to hear. “Fine, yes, okay.”

“YES!” Taisei shrieked, causing Yuudai to almost jump out of his skin. He pulled Yuudai up into a giant hug, lifting Yuudai a couple inches off the ground. “Yes yes yes It’s going to be fun, Yuudai, I promise!”

“ _Put me_ _down_ ,” Yuudai snapped, shoving at Taisei’s arms.

Taisei settled Yuudai back on the ground, wrapped his arms around Yuudai’s shoulders, and pulled him into another excited kiss.

And. Well.

Not that he wasn’t still mad about this, but that was a lot harder to argue with.

Taisei kissed with enthusiasm, if not always finesse, and Yuudai found himself overwhelmed every time. Taisei tended to move a lot and talk a lot and touch a _lot,_ and Yuudai could do nothing but wrap his arms around Taisei’s waist and just – hold on.

Taisei really didn’t seem to mind at all, though. He pulled Yuudai forward and bit at his lip in the same moment, still smiling into the kiss. Yuudai felt warm all the way down to his toes, in part because they _were still in the living room_. Someone could walk in, and he still couldn't bring himself to care.

(It was never this _intense_ before, with – anyone else. It was like something out of a romantic comedy, not quite like reality. He’d never felt the whole world fade away like this before; it was overwhelming, it was crazy, he didn’t understand how this was actually his life.)

Taisei pushed Yuudai back towards the couch, and Yuudai, past objecting, went willingly. They tipped backwards in a sprawl of too-long limbs and Yuudai’s indignant noises.

They settled on the couch, and Taisei continued to kiss Yuudai and smile broadly,  meaning that there was way too much teeth and Taisei was kind of laughing into the kiss and this _should not be as good as it was_.

“I’m so happy,” Taisei mumbled against his mouth as he finally managed to settle his limbs in a way that wasn’t impaling anyone, and his hand started finding its way under Yuudai’s sweatshirt again. “Oh my gosh Yuudai I’m so happy.”

“I regret it already,” Yuudai mumbled, but he was also trembling a little at the brush of Taisei’s cold fingers on his skin and he didn’t really blame Taisei for not believing him in the least.

Taisei relaxed after a minute, his smile fading as his kisses got deeper, more intent. Fingertips that had just brushed over his skin before came back stroking, tracing little patterns on Yuudai’s skin, pushing Yuudai’s sweatshirt up by just a couple inches.

After an awkward moment of tugging, Yuudai managed to get both of his arms free. He placed one on Taisei’s knee and, after a long hesitation (Taisei hummed a questioning noise against his lips), he reached up to tangle the other hand in his hair. Taisei moved to kiss his jaw – behind his ear – at Yuudai’s neck.

Taisei let out a soft huff of laughter there, and Yuudai tensed all over. “What?” He said. He tried to sound more irritated about it, but Taisei’s hands were still up his shirt and he could feel Taisei’s breathy laughter on his neck and it was very hard to be angry at that, even if he was being laughed at.

“No, it’s nothing bad!” Taisei whispered against his skin. “It’s just – you make this little noise, it’s really cute -- “

“I don’t make any - !” Yuudai started to protest. Taisei leaned back in and pressed another kiss to Yuudai’s neck, eliciting what Yuudai would not admit under pain of death was any kind of cute noise. Taisei giggled into Yuudai’s neck and kissed the spot again. Yuudai hissed and arched up, his breath shuddering out of him all at once.

Taisei smiled brightly against his skin, pulling Yuudai up closer to him. His fingers slid along Yuudai’s waist, making Yuudai squirm against him.

“Mrrrit tickles,” Yuudai breathed. He squirmed away more when Taisei did it again, this time with purpose.  He tried to scowl up at Taisei, grumbling, “S _top_ it _tickhehehehe”_

Yuudai shoved at Taisei’s knee, pushing away from the _tickling oh my god_. He didn’t realize until they were _both_ falling off of the couch just why that might be a terrible idea.

Limbs flailed everywhere, and Yuudai found himself sprawled half on top of Taisei, Taisei's arm underneath him and their faces not much further apart than they had been before. “Oof,” Taisei said from the floor, but he was beaming up at Yuudai through his scattered fringe.

Something warm settled in Yuudai’s stomach.

“Your elbow is digging into my ribs,” Yuudai grumbled.

Taisei obligingly removed his elbow, wrapped the arm around Yuudai’s waist, and, never losing that stupid grin, pulled him back down.

Kissing on the floor of a somewhat dirty apartment wasn’t exactly what Yuudai had in mind for his afternoon. Still, Yuudai found himself letting an awful lot of things slide because Taisei was kissing him. Things like how he could feel grit digging in to his elbow, or the fact that being on top of Taisei like this made him feel like he should be _doing_ something.

But then Taisei pressed three quick kisses to his lower lip, and another one that lingered, and Yuudai was actually pretty ok with this. …Yeah.

Taisei pulled Yuudai closer and kissed at the corner of his mouth and yeah, Yuudai was _really_ ok with this.  His arms rested on either side of Taisei and he was being kissed into a warm haze. The world narrowed down to the points where he was touching Taisei and the places where he _wished_ he was touching Taisei, and the discomfort in his elbows and knees was a lot less important like this.

“Hey is anybody aaAAAAAAH OH GOD.”

That was _not_ Taisei’s voice.

Yuudai jolted. Taisei yelped with pain. Both of them tried to look up at the same time and ended up banging foreheads, adding more pain and confusion to the mix.

Yuudai finally managed to look up and found himself face-to-knees with Jiro, who was staring down at them with something between embarrassment, horror, and possibly amusement. Embarrassment was winning by a mile, though.

In less than a second Yuudai had pulled himself out of Taisei’s grasp and was across the room. He straightened his clothes and trying not to turn _catastrophically_ red and, for once, thanked God that his pants were so baggy. He felt _nauseous_ with embarrassment. Taisei was still lying cluelessly on the floor, staring up at Jiro through his bangs.

“Hi Jiro!” Taisei said cheerfully.

“Ngaack,” Jiro said. He looked like he might be sick, and he kept looking at Taisei and the TV and literally everywhere except the half of the room that Yuudai was in.

“Oh come on,” Yuudai snapped, _burning_ with embarrassment. Jiro was between him and the door, which was really not a good place to be. “It’s – it’s not like we – you’re-“ Yuudai trailed into embarrassed silence as Jiro continued to not look at him.

(Yuudai hadn’t been with Taisei for very long and he’d certainly never mentioned it to Jiro, but Yuudai had already resigned himself to the fact that Jiro was going to know more about his sex life than either he or Jiro was comfortable with. It came with being acquainted with Taisei.)

“I- But!” Jiro squeaked. “But I didn’t – I mean I didn’t have to – I never needed to see that!”

Yuudai could have lived without Jiro seeing that too, actually, so they were agreed on that.

“Sorry,” Taisei said, not sounding even remotely sorry. “I didn’t think you were going to be home until five!”

Still looking faintly nauseous, Jiro said, “It _is_ five. Why were you guys on the _floor?_ Oh my god, don’t answer that.”

“It’s _what_.” That would mean Yuudai had been there for two hours, which – there was no way they had been talking and kissing (the nauseous embarrassment in his stomach kicked up another notch) for _two hours_.

He glanced at the clock in the kitchen; it was 5:11.

It was like being a teenager again, except he was 24 and nobody had ever walked in on him and Arata.

 _Fuck_.

Taisei was still sprawled languidly on the floor, making no motion to get up, and Jiro was still kind of standing there looking everywhere that wasn’t Yuudai, apparently having forgotten why he walked into his apartment in the first place. Yuudai was still slouched in on himself and so red that it was a little worrisome, and suddenly the entire thing was just too much for him.

“I have to go,” Yuudai snapped suddenly. He attempted to get to the door while keeping Jiro on the other side of the room, which led to him awkwardly walking around the couch and standing close to the wall as he worked his way out of the room and out the front door. He didn’t look at anyone in the room while he did so.

The front door opened and closed behind him with a slam. Yuudai realized, half a second later, that the sweatshirt he’d gone there to get originally was still sitting on the couch. He decided that he didn’t care, and continued storming down the hall.

More than halfway down the hallway, nearly to the door and sweet freedom and being _as far away from Jiro as possible,_ he heard Taisei come barreling out of the door, yelling “Hey, wait, Yuudai, wait up!”

Yuudai almost continued out the door – his face was still burning, and Taisei was loud and oblivious and apparently _completely unbothered_ by the fact that Jiro had just walked in on them _making out like teenagers on the living room floor_ – but Taisei had very long legs, and almost bowled him over before he had the chance to leave.

“Yuudai!” Taisei exclaimed, getting between Yuudai and the door. Yuudai tensed up. “Are you ok? Jiro doesn’t care, seriously!”

That was clearly _not true_ , but he just said, “Er, I just – meant to get home at five, I have to – feed Hime – “

“Oh, okay, that’s fine!” Taisei said brightly. “So we can go shopping tomorrow?”

“Yes, fine, whatever!” Yuudai snapped, and then immediately regretted it as Taisei’s expression dropped. The expression _kicked puppy_ floated through his mind, unwanted.

The silence stretched in the hallway. Taisei was still between Yuudai and the door, but his shoulders had dropped, and Yuudai knew that if he pushed past him now, nobody would stop him.

He didn’t move.

“We, uh,” Taisei said. “We don’t have to, you know.” He scuffed his feet on the carpet of the hallway like a scolded child, and Yuudai tried very hard not think that this was cute. “I mean I really wanted to – just – but it’s fine! I know you’re busy.”

Finally, Yuudai sighed deeply, his shoulders dropping. “It’s fine,” he grumbled. “Really. I’ll – I’ll go. Just – don’t _dress me up_ , or anything. Alright?”

“Okay!” Taisei said, his good mood snapped right back into place. He moved forward and then stopped, abruptly, right in front of Yuudai, as though suddenly unsure what to do.

Still squirming slightly from _Jiro_ walking in on them, Yuudai was fully prepared to just walk away, but –

But Taisei looked so horribly unsure, his smile quirking in a way that was almost self-depreciating, and seriously, _fuck Jiro_. Taisei was his boyfriend and it was _completely within his rights_ to kiss him goodbye in the hallway.

Yuudai leaned in, and pressed a kiss to Taisei’s cheek, and mumbled “Um – goodnight.”

Taisei’s smile was all teeth and completely unbridled joy, and he almost squeaked, “Goodnight, Yuudai!”

Yuudai rushed out the door before he could turn any more red than he _already was_ , but he took the stairs down from the apartment very, very slowly.

And he smiled with every step.


End file.
